Thief Magic
by KatieBell120
Summary: The Teen Titans have had a run in with a fire wielding gang called the Aerstars who have just arrived in Jump City.  The gang has vowed to send the city into chaos, but why? Who are they, what do they want, and will the Titans be able to stop them?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**Chapter 0ne: The Aerstars**

The customers and clerks of the On-the-Go Grocery Store sat against the back wall of the store, nervously watching the two young men pacing in front of them. Every time one of the two passed close by the customers would cringe, fearfully eyeing the fireballs the two boys held in their hands. Five other boys where rummaging through the aisles of the store, stuffing duffel bags with as much food as possible. One other boy and a girl were also stuffing their bags but they were filling theirs with money from the front registers.

"Let's move it!" bellowed a man from the front of the store, "We've been here long enough, I want to get out before anyone even knows this happened." He was a tall, muscled boy with dark, olive skin. He wore his dark, black hair long and ragged, making it clear that he hadn't had a haircut in a long time. His ragged and dirty appearance made him stand out, but his most unique feature was his eyes which were a deep black with a slight red tint. From his stance and the way he was calling out orders it was easy to see the he was the leader of the small gang.

The girl stuffed the last of the money into her duffel bag and stepped around the counter. She was a tall, young girl with the same olive skin as her leader. She had dyed red streaks into her long black hair and when she looked up one could see that she had the same strange eyes as the older boy.

"Me and Cohan are finished, Belenus," she said to her leader.

"Good, now go see what is taking everyone else so long," ordered Belenus as he cautiously peeked out the store's windows. The girl nodded and began walking down the store aisles.

"Oh and Elva," called Belenus, causing the girl to turn, "Check to see that Aodh and Daigh have control over the flints."

She nodded once more and continued down the aisle, approaching a boy who was trying to close an over full bag.

"Don't be a fool!" she hissed, "Take some out and head up front to Belenus, we need to get out of here!" She gave the boy a light shove and continued to the back of the store.

She walked over to the two boys pacing in front of the customers.

"How's it going? Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yea, we're good," responded Daigh.

Elva was about to respond when she saw one of the customers, a middle aged man, nervously shifting, as if he was attempting to hide something. Elva knelt in front of the man and seized his arms, forcing him to show her his hands. At first the man attempted to resist but gave up when he realized the girl was much stronger than he was. In one sweaty hand he clutched an open cell phone, which Elva immediately confiscated. She checked the screen of the phone to find it connected to an ongoing call with 911 dispatch. She cursed loudly and threw the phone against a wall.

"We've got to go! Now!" snapped Elva grabbing Aodh and Daigh and pushing them in front of her before dashing towards the front of the store.

"Belenus we got to leave!" she called as she ran, "The police know we're here!"

"What? How?" snapped Belenus eyeing the trio.

"Dumb and dumber didn't notice that one of the flints had a cell phone open," replied Elva.

"I will deal with you two later," hissed Belenus with a glare at the two boys, "Scorren, Darrian, Cohan, Sloan, Conan, Sareon! Get up here! We're leaving!"

The gang ran from the store, but they did not get far. Their path had been blocked by five figures standing in the shadows.

"Now you weren't going to leave without paying were you?" asked Robin as he stepped out of the shadows, "How about this, you put those bags down and we'll see if we can convince the police to go nicely on you all."

"How about you kids just get out of our way?" spat Belenus.

"Kids?" Beast Boy cried indignantly, "Hey you're not that much older than us! Well at least you don't look that much older…"

"Shut it Beast Boy," muttered Raven.

"I don't think so," said Robin, ignoring Beast Boy's outburst, "Last chance, put the bags down."

Belenus gave no response; he merely created a fireball and hurled it towards Robin. Robin did a quick back flip, looking up at the older boy in surprise once he had landed. He had definitely not been expecting that type of response.

"Well I guess we can take that as a no," said Raven drily as the fire wielding gang charged the Titans. The Teen Titans assumed fighting positions and braced themselves for the attack.

Beast Boy chargeded Cohan and Sloan as a green Rhino but was soon forced to back up under a hail of fireballs. A rhino was too big and too easy of a target, so he transformed into a wolf and tried again, successfully getting a bite out of Cohan but not without receiving a fireball to the back from Sloan. Beast Boy yelped, releasing the fire wielder's leg and received a kick in the ribs from a very angry Cohan. Beast Boy changed into a squirrel and scampered out of the way of the enraged fire wielder's next kick. He desperately weaved back and forth to avoid the barrage of fireballs being shot by both of the boys. He was easily able to duck and weave around the two gang members, and soon he began mocking them.

"You two going to let a squirrel beat you?" sneered Beast Boy wagging his rear end at the two frustrated and out of breath gang members, "Come on! You can do better than… AGH!" The changeling was cut off when one of Sloan's fireballs connected with his back. He was knocked head over tail and when he landed he transformed back to his normal state and lay there without moving.

Scorren was shooting multiple fireballs into the air at Starfire, causing her to do dips and flips in the air. She attempted to retaliate with her star bolts but she found the young boy to be incredibly fast. He was able to easily avoid her attacks while continuing his own. She was so caught up with watching Scorren that the young alien did not even see the other fire wielder approach her from the side. Because of this Darrian was able to knock Starfire from the sky with a single shot to the stomach. The red head hit the ground with a sickening thud and did not get up.

Raven on the other hand was having somewhat better luck against her opponents Conan and Sareon. They were having a difficult time getting any of their fireballs past the impath's black shield and were continually ducking as possessed items flew at them, for every time Raven lowered her shield she had another object to hurl at the fire wielders. Finally she was able to successfully hit and knock out Conan with a possessed fire hydrant. Sareon became distracted by his friend's injury and Raven was able to incapacitate him by engulfing him in dark energy.

Cyborg was attacked by Aodh and Daigh, the least experienced members of the gang. They were doing their best but they were finding that their fire balls had little effect on Cyborg's metal exterior. Despite their best efforts they were soon taken out by the Titan's laser canon.

"Booya!" cried Cyborg triumphantly, as he turned to see if he could help his team mates. He had not finished turning before he took a hard blow to the chest, causing him to stumble back several steps.

"You didn't really think it was gonna be that easy did you?" asked Elva with a grin as she straightened from her jump kick.

"Oh so you wanna play with the big boys?" aksed Cyborg getting back on his feet, "Well then let's play, girly."

He charged the slender girl only to have her easily flip over him and kick him in the back, sending him sprawling. He surged back to his feet, cursing under his breath. He turned and fired his laser canon at Elva. She quickly ducked and sent a fireball straight into his chest. It surprised Cyborg that although the other two hadn't left a mark on him, Elva's fire had badly singed his machinery.

"Oh what?" cried Cyborg, "Oh come one now! Don't scorch the metal!"

"My fire burns a little hotter than my brothers, doesn't it?" snickered Elva as she launched yet another attack. She beat the Titan back with a rain of blows, causing him to stumble as he desperately tried to protect himself. Finally Elva knocked him off his feet and stood over him with a fireball leveled at his chest.

"Still wanna play big boy?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Cyborg let his head fall back in defeat, mumbling about the shame of being beat by a girl.

Robin and Belenus had naturally gone straight for one another, completely ignoring everything and everyone else around them. Robin was flipping through the storm of fireballs being produced by Belenus, bringing himself close enough to attempt a swing at the older boy with his bow staff. Belenus ducked the blow and grabbed the end of the staff, giving the Titan a nasty grin as the metal staff became increasingly hot, eventually forcing Robin to drop it with a yelp.

"Whats wrong little boy?" mocked Belenus, "Can't stand a little heat?"

Robin growled and launched himself forward, successfully landing a few punches before Belenus caught his leg in the middle of a round house kick and tossed him across the parking lot. Robin pulled himself to his feet and threw a freeze disk at Belenus, grinning triumphantly when his enemy became covered in ice. His triumph was short lived though for it took the gang leader less than a minute to completely melt the ice.

"Well kiddo…" began Belenus.

"It's Robin!" snapped the Titans' leader.

"Oh touché," mocked Belenus, "Well _Robin_, I hate to break this to you but I would say that this is not your lucky day. If you look around you'll see that my gang clearly has the upper hand."

Robin quickly glanced around to see Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg either unconscious or subdued. The only one who had obtained victory was Raven.

"Now, that you have acknowledged your situation I want you to tell you little witch to let my boys go," said Belenus in a smooth voice.

"And why should I?" snapped Robin.

Belenus made a hand signal to Scorren, who promptly dragged Starfire off the ground by the throat and leveled a fireball at her face.

"Cause if you don't I'll have Scorren roast the pretty little red head," said Belenus calmly, "And if you still refuse then we'll continue by turning the tin can into scrap metal." He motioned towards Elva who was standing over Cyborg, a fireball in her hand ready to be launched. "It's your choice," finished Belenus with a shrug.

Robin glared at Belenus and then glanced over at Raven. She gave him a grim nod, silently giving him her opinion on what he should do. He let out a long sigh.

"Release them Rae," he said quietly looking at his cloaked friend. Raven promptly, and painfully, dropped the two gang members who both landed with a loud thud. They quickly scrambled away from the dark girl to stand behind their leader who treated them both with a fierce glare. Elva removed her foot from Cyborg's chest and began to make her way towards Belenus, keeping her fireball trained on the groaning Titan. Cohan, Sloan, Scorren, and Darian also stepped towards their leader, Scorren with the semi-conscious Starfire still in his flaming grasp.

"We've done what you asked now let her go!" demanded Robin.

"All in good time," said Belenus as he began to back his group away from the Titans, "It will do you good to remember this encounter and not interfere with us again."

"Not a chance!" snapped Robin, "Whenever you cause trouble we'll be there, and next time we will stop you!"

"If you say so," chuckled Belenus, "Well until next time kiddos, a warm farewell from the Aerstars." With a mocking bow and a grin Belenus turned and began to run, followed by his gang. Scorren lit Starfire's skirt on fire before shoving her to the ground and running off.

* * *

><p>So here's the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review, but keep in mind this is my first fanfic, try to give constructive criticism please!<p>

~Katie


End file.
